You're the one I want - É você que eu quero
by shalland
Summary: Uma típica história de "Garoto encontra Garota", contada pelo ponto de vista de ambos. Mas eles não são típicos personagens. Isabella mora em uma casa onde tudo é apenas para sua irmã mais velha, Rosalie. Porque Rosalie é tão perfeita que simplesmente merece tudo. E Rosalie realmente consegue tudo o que quer, e consegue também tudo o que Bella quer... Até Edward aparecer.
1. Chapter 1

**Título: **You're THE ONE I want (Você é AQUELA que eu quero)

**Gênero: **Romance

**Subgênero: **Comédia

**Shipper: **Isabella Swan e Edward Cullen

**Classificação: **12 anos

**Conteúdo: **Vocabulário de baixo calão, muitas vezes de cunho sexual. Cenas românticas. Possessividade. Injustiça familiar. Brigas familiares.

**Sinopse: **Uma típica história de "Garoto encontra Garota", contada pelo ponto de vista de ambos. Mas eles não são típicos personagens. Isabella mora em uma casa onde tudo é apenas para sua irmã mais velha, Rosalie. Porque Rosalie é tão perfeita que simplesmente merece tudo. E Rosalie realmente consegue _tudo_ o que quer, e consegue também _tudo_ o que _Bella_ quer... Até Edward aparecer.

Edward não é exatamente o que Isabella sempre quis, e não é exatamente como os heróis dos romances que ela sempre leu, mas é ele quem abre os olhos dela para um mundo com o qual ela sempre sonhou.

**Notas da autora:**

Sinopse escrota, não é? Desculpe, eu realmente não sei fazer sinopses, resumos ou qualquer coisa do gênero. E acho que o fato de eu não saber o que vai acontecer de verdade na história não ajuda em nada.

Na verdade essa história é um monte de outras histórias que andam passeando pela minha cabeça há bastante tempo, e eu resolvi juntar numa só, e eu mudo de ideia constantemente. Então tem uma história na minha cabeça agora, mas ela pode mudar até mesmo no primeiro capítulo. E é por isso que a maioria dos personagens não tem nada a ver com o que são no livro. Ou no filme.

Eu não tenho ideia de que fandom eu iria fazer essa fanfic, e se ela acabar se tornando legal, talvez eu faça uma versão em qualquer outro fandom, mas... Eu comecei a escrever no fandom Twilight e ele é sempre a minha primeira opção. Também acho que é onde eu vou acabar.

Eu estou postando o primeiro capítulo como um teste e, dependendo da resposta que eu tiver, eu posso continuar a postar.

Eu pareço chata e séria? Eu não sou nenhum pouco. Eu só adoro escrever histórias, sou insegura com o que escrevo, sinto que preciso esclarecer tudo, então sempre estrago a história, acho que ela está muito ruim e desisto dela. E eu sinto que esta aqui não vai ser muito boa.

Converse comigo, por favor. Me mande reviews, private messages, emails... Qualquer coisa. Eu adoro conversar. E ler a opinião das pessoas sobre o que eu escrevo, então se sinta mais do que à vontade para dizer o que está horrível e precisa ser melhorado, a sua opinião é mais do que bem vinda, eu juro.

Prometo que a história na minha cabeça é bem mais legal do que a sinopse faz parecer.

Quer me ajudar a continuar? Então pode ir para o primeiro capítulo e, se gostar, por favor, por favor, por favoooor deixe uma review, favorite, indique para as amigas, as inimigas, todo mundo. E se não gostou... Deixe uma review ou mande uma private message me falando o que está ruim, pode ser?

Realmente espero que goste! Um beijo ;*


	2. Capítulo 01

**N/A: **Perdão qualquer erro. Escrevi de madrugada, para variar, e não revisei nada, só estou postando direto.

**CAPÍTULO 1**

Uau, uma história sem prólogo. Como é que você vai saber o que esperar de verdade agora? A sinopse não ajudou muito, ajudou? Bom, então eu vou te ajudar: para descobrir o que esperar de verdade, é só ler a história toda! Não é uma solução maravilhosa?

Desculpe a grosseria, às vezes eu sou um pouco grossa demais. Mas no geral, eu sou gentil. Ou pelo menos tento ser. Vou ser gentil agora me apresentando. Olá, meu nome é Chloe... Certo, não é Chloe de verdade. Na verdade é Isabella. E você pode me chamar de Bella. Ou de Chloe, se você quiser. Aliás, vamos fazer um acordo? Que tal você me chamar de Chloe, e em troca eu te conto uma história? Não? Sério que não vai acontecer? E se eu te der chocolates? Também não? Nossa, mas você é difícil de comprar, viu! Mas afinal, por que é que você gosta tanto do nome Isabella?

_E você, por que gosta tanto do nome Chloe?_, você pergunta.

Certo, você me pegou. Você é uma pessoa difícil, sabia? Para responder a sua pergunta - que na verdade não passou de um diálogo imaginário na minha cabeça; desculpe, eu não consigo te ouvir de verdade, só imaginar que estou ouvindo e entender que você quis dizer isso - eu vou ter que contar toda a história. Então vamos fazer assim: eu te conto a história, você entende, e depois me chama de Chloe, certo? Ah, você discorda? Bom, no final nós vamos concordar que você vai querer me chamar de Chloe.

A história começa no dia Treze de Outubro. Um sábado. Você não precisa saber o ano, mas também pode procurar em um calendário um sábado dia treze de outubro e descobrir sozinha. De qualquer forma, era sábado, e o sol brilhava lá fora. Era um dia perfeito para se ter uma festa. E, de fato, nós teríamos.

Há mais ou menos duzentos anos, a minha família - ou seja, meus antepassados - saiu de Portugal e veio para o Brasil. Família rica, tradicional. Se deu bem no Brasil. Continua rica - certo, quase rica - e mantém algumas tradições. Embora quase ninguém mais tenha sangue puro português na família, todos os anos, no dia Treze de Outubro, nós, os Swan, realizamos uma grande festa representando a chegada da minha tataravó ao Brasil. E a multiplicação dos Swan pelo mundo. Só que eu detesto essa festa. Porque ninguém legal nunca pode vir. Apenas os Swan, seus legítimos decendentes e outros portugueses podem vir. E eu sempre tinha que fazer toda a decoração. Porque nenhum empregado podia participar, já que "é uma coisa de família, e só a família, legítima portuguesa, pode prepará-la". Às vezes essa coisa de "orgulho de sangue" enchia o saco. Às vezes, quase sempre.

Certo, aqui vão algumas coisinhas que você precisa saber sobre mim antes de a história realmente começar: eu odeio festas, não tenho orgulho do meu "sangue português", estudo numa escola realmente importante em todo o país, que funciona com os moldes de educação da Noruega, e gosta da cultura norte-americana, eu sou estranha, tenho uma irmã mais velha que é melhor do que eu, em tudo - exceto na escola; estou em uma escola-exemplo, ela está em uma escola -, tenho dezesseis anos e sou velha demais para tudo o que eu gosto. Certo, agora que você sabe tudo isso sobre mim talvez fique mais fácil entender a história.

- Bella, você já terminou a decoração da sala? - gritou minha mãe da cozinha.

- Não! - gritei de volta, segurando bem firme a pistola de cola quente, me equilibrando na escada.

- Venha aqui! - chamou minha mãe.

- Espera!

Ela esperou. Eu terminei de colar todo o tecido nas paredes, desci cuidadosamente as escadas e fui até a cozinha. A cozinheira, Luciane, estava lá com a mamãe. Claro, nenhum empregado é permitido, mas a cozinheira tem passe livre. Isso é porque a mamãe não sabe cozinhar. Ela é uma dessas mulheres modernas, que estão sempre usando salto alto e roupa social, cuidando de muitas responsabilidades, e não tem tempo para aprender trivialidades como cozinhar.

- O que foi? - perguntei.

- O que foi, não, sen...

- Senhora?

- Esse ano a sua avó faz setenta e cinco anos. Seu pai quer uma homenagem. Tem um slide com fotos no escritório do seu pai, pode ir buscar. Ligue o projetor e abaixe a tela. E tem uma caixa com coisas dela no porão. Objetos da vida dela. Arrume um jeito de colocar isso na decoração, certo?

- Certo.

- A Joyce vai vir aqui dar um jeito em você, e vai trazer o seu vestido. Ela chega em torno de cinco horas.

- Só isso, mãe?

- É... Não. Eu não quero você trancada no quarto quando a festa começar. E nem com um livro aqui embaixo. E nem com essa postura ruim. Eu quero uma postura que diga "sou a melhor parte da família".

- Ai, tá. Não implica, mãe.

- Outra coisa. A sua avó convidou uma jovem vizinha dela, que vai trazer alguns amigos, ou irmãos, não sei, e eu quero que você fique com eles para garantir que eles não irão detonar a casa.

- Mas e a Rosalie, mãe? O que ela vai fazer?

- Vai cuidar das tarefas dela.

- Que tarefas?

- Tarefas dela!

- Mas eu nã...

- Nem comece o seu discurso de "sou tímida demais". Você vai e ponto.

- Mãe!

- Fim de conversa, Isabella.

- Só uma coisa: eles são portugueses ou tem família portuguesa? - perguntei, como quem não quer nada.

- Não.

- Então porque eles precisam vir?

- Porque a sua avó gosta da garota e a convidou, e se a sua avó convidou, então tem que ser.

Olhei para Luciane, bufando. Ela sorriu para mim e levantou os ombros como quem diz "fazer o quê?". Eu gostava de Luciane. De todos, ela era a minha preferida. E sempre cozinhava o que eu gostava de comer. As outras pessoas ficavam sempre em segundo plano. Era a única pessoa que parecia gostar mais de mim do que da minha irmã. E ela estava certa. Fazer o quê? A vovó era a Swan mais legítima que tínhamos por aqui, a única filha que minha bisavó teve. E todos a respeitavam drmais, e tudo o que ela dizia era quase regra para a família. E ela era a melhor avó do mundo. Mas eu não concordo em trazer gente de fora para a festa.

- Bella, vá terminar a dec...

- Tô indo, mãe! - gritei.

- "Tô indo", não! É "Estou indo"! Eu não pago uma fortuna de colégio para você sair por aí falando feito uma favelada, uma igorante, você tem que...

Desci as escadas direto até o porão, ignorando o discurso de minha mãe. Já tinha ouvido aquilo um milhão de vezes. Por que mães sempre falam tanto? Ou é só a minha? Eu odeio ter que organizar toda essa festa idiota! A gente nem é português mesmo, só a porcaria do sobrenome que ainda está sobrevivendo, porque sangue português uma ova. Eu tenho tanto sangue português como a tataraneta de uma índia com um português. E a filha da índia teve filhos com outro índio. E os filhos dela tiveram filhos com outra índia. E aí, no final, você vai ver que, de sangue português mesmo, essa tataraneta da índia só tem uma porcentagem de, sei lá, 0,9%. E nem o sobrenome ela carrega. Isso é tão ridículo! Mas vai tentar discutir isso com eles. Te olham como se você fosse louca. Uma vez a minha tia Pauline tentou acabar com isso, falou com toda a família. Meu pai quase a internou num hospício. E como ela só tinha treze anos fizeram ela passar em psicólogos. Ela desistiu. Agora vem para as festas e fica sentada, bebendo vinho. A vovó diz que eu sou igualzinha a ela. O mesmo jeito de falar, de agir, a mesma altura, e a mesma fisionomia. Eu achei um elogio, já que a tia Pauline era linda. Mas aí a vovó disse que a Rosalie era mais bonita que a Gisele Bündchen. Aí eu deixei isso de lado. Mas eu juro que vou me casar com um cara que vai me achar mais bonita que a Beyoncé - que é a mulher mais bonita do mundo, segundo o papai. E aí a Rosalie vai ficar no chinelo. E o meu marido não vai ter nenhum tradição ligada a sangue e a sobrenome. E nós vamos ter filhos, morar na Inglaterra e eles nunca vão saber dessa babaquice de "Orgulho Português". Que droga, essa frase sempre tem o sotaque da vovó. Maldito sotaque português.

Assim que terminei a decoração - que, modéstia à parte, estava perfeita - Joyce e sua equipe chegaram. Eu adorava a Joyce. Ela era a minha cabeleleira/esteticista desde que eu tinha dez anos. A minha irmã tem a Valéria desde os nove.

- Jooooooyce! - chamei, me jogando nos braços dela.

Ela sorriu e me abraçou. A Joyce tinha quarenta anos, e era como uma terceira mãe para mim - e conseguia me deixar linda. Talvez não tão linda quanto a Rosalie, porque ela não faz milagre, mas me deixava linda. E embora eu detestasse a dor da cera, da pinça, de puxar meu cabelo, e de todas essas coisas, eu adorava o resultado. E a parte boa era que ele permanecia por umas duas semanas, intacto. Aí eu podia chamar a Joyce de volta, mas eu sempre ficava com preguiça, então eu só a chamava quando a situação estava crítica. Tipo, uma vez, quando eu tinha doze anos, uma "amiga" olhou bem para a minha cara e resolveu me chamar de Mario Bros, ou Hitler, e vários outros apelidinhos carinhosos, porque o meu "bigode" estava enorme. E a Joyce me salvou. E não, eu não sei tirar sobrancelha ou fazer qualquer outra coisa parecisa, por isso a Joyce é a salvadora da pátria para mim. E o mais próximo de uma melhor amiga que eu tenho. E sim, eu estava chorando quando tinha doze anos e aquele episódio aconteceu. E, sim, a Joyce me consolou.

- Como vai, Chloe? Vai com calma aí, ou vamos amassar o seu vestido.

Soltei ela, sorrindo por ela me chamar pelo meu apelido secreto. Joyce e Luciane eram as únicas que gostavam de me chamar de Chloe. Mas só quando ninguém estava por perto. A mamãe achava um nome ridículo. Mas eu gostava. E muito. Talvez fosse por causa da personagem Chloe King, de uma série de livros que eu sempre gostei muito.

- Vamos subir, a festa começa em duas horas. - eu disse a ela.

Ela assentiu e chamou duas garotas que estavam com ela para entrar. Acenou para a minha mãe na cozinha e subiu atrás de mim até o meu quarto.

- Tá bom, eu não trouxe a cadeira hoje. Vamos ter que usar a sua poltrona da Barbie. - ela anunciou.

Rimos. Fui até a poltrona e me sentei. E, uma hora e meia depois, eu estava pronta. Bom, quase pronta, mas só faltava fechar meu zíper, e a Laura - da equipe de Joyce, que também era muito legal - resolveu isso para mim. E, _voilá_, eu estava linda. Longo vestido azul marinho. Um coque no alto da cabeça. Fios ondulados milimetricamente soltos do coque, moldurando meu rosto. Eu podia soltar a parte longa do vestido e transformá-lo num vestido simples em um segundo. Mas eu me sentia tão adulta, tão sofisticada com um longo.

- Joyce, você não pode mesmo ficar para a festa? - perguntei, manhosa, abrindo o portão para ela.

- Desculpe, querida, não tenho sobrenome português.

- Tem umas pessoas que a vovó convidou, que estão vindo para cá hoje. Provavelmente tem um sobrenome comum, eu vou ter que ficar com elas, mamãe mandou. Você podia ficar também...

- Olha, eu vou ver, certo? Eu mando uma mensagem para você.

- Tá. Laura, Mel, vocês também. A gente podia aproveitar e mudar toda essa história de festa, e tradição e...

- Nada de mudança de tradições. - minha mãe me interrompeu, aparecendo pela janela - Mas as garotas podem aparecer, se quiserem. Este ano nós temos algums excessões.

Sorri para a minha mãe, que piscou para mim.

- Agora venha arrumar o datashow, querida. - ela mandou, subindo as escadas até seu quarto.

Dei um abraço em cada uma das garotas, e um na Joyce, fechei o portão, e fui arrumar o datashow. Mais ou menos trinta minutos depois, a campainha tocou.

- Shelly, atende a porta! - gritou minha irmã, do quarto.

Atendi a porta muito brava por ter que estar fazendo uma tarefa que sempre foi dela. Era apenas meu primo.

- Oi! - cumprimentei.

- Oi, Bells, tudo bem?

Este era Jacob, um dos meus primos favoritos. Infelizmente também era um dos favoritos da minha irmã.

- JAAAAAAAAAKE! - ela gritou, descendo as escadas, se jogando nos braços dele.

Ele a abraçou e a rodopiou no ar - coisa que jamais faria comigo. Talvez o motivo fosse apenas... Eu. Eu não sou como essas garotinhas que são íntimas demais de todo mundo. E às vezes eu gostaria de ser.

- Oi, Rose. - ele disse.

E então ele olhou para mim sorrindo.

- Você está bonita. - ele disse.

- Obrigada. - eu disse, sorrindo, embora meu agradecimento tenha soado algo como "Tanto faz". Eu não reajo bem a elogios.

Rosalie rodopiou em seu vestido vermelho. Provavelmente querendo receber um elogio também.

- Bonito vestido. - disse Jake.

Ela sorriu, mas você conseguia perceber uma certa insatisfação em seus olhos. Ela esperava mais. Esperava um elogio a ela toda, e não só a seu - revelador - vestido. Curto, vermelho, corpete apertado, saia solta. Cabelos dourados cacheados e soltos. Tão linda... Se ao menos eu tivesse um corpo como o dela...

- Rose, já que você desceu, pode atender a porta, certo? Eu tenho que terminar as minhas coisas. - eu disse.

- Tá bom, vai lá. A mamãe disse que você vai ter que ficar de olho num pessoal novo.

- É, eu vou. Daí se eles chegarem, você me chama. A Joyce também. Ou as garotas que estavam com ema, Laura e Mel.

- Tá, certo, gata. Pode ir, baby. - ela falou, brincando.

Assoprei um beijo para ela, fazendo o símbolo universal do "me liga", e subi as escadas novamente até meu quarto. Peguei um livro para ler. E fiquei folheando um dos meu preferidos até que Rosalie me chamou.

- Bebel, eles estão aqui!

Isso mesmo, ela tem vários apelidos para mim. Porque ela é extremamente criativa. Mas eu só sei chamá-la de Ro, Rose, Rosalie, Salinha, Ro-ro... Coisas sem graça. Desci as escadas a tempo de vê-la abrir a porta. E jogar o cabelo para trás, bem do jeito que ela faz quando está querendo chamar a atenção de algum garoto.

_"Será que alguém ali é bonito?", _me perguntei, cheia de esperanças no coração. Esperanças que eu logo tratei de esquecer. Eu não tinha tempo para isso.

A festa estava bombando no salão principal. Vi tia Pauline sentada, e todas as pessoas que eu via uma vez por ano. Rosalie não me chamou para ir até a porta como ela faria se fosse alguém normal ou chatl. Alguém ali deveria ser como ela, dessas pessoas que a gente para na rua só para olhar.

- Bella, querida, você está linda! - disse minha avó, surgindo atrás de mim.

Virei para trás para vê-la. Ela segurou minha mão e me analisou dos pés à cabeça.

- Parece tão adulta, tão madura. Parece uma modelo. Se fosse loira seria minha Gisele. - ela disse.

Sorri. Acho que você já conseguiu perceber como a vovó é fascinada por Gisele Bündchen, não? Ela me abraçou e caminhou até a tia Pauline. A vovó era a minha idosa preferida de todo o mundo e sempre, embora me elogiasse, fazia eu me sentir comum demais, ou um pouco menos que isso. Nunca estava suficiente para ela. Mas para ela, Rosalie era exatamente o sinônimo de perfeição.

Voltei meu olhar para a porta, e Rosalie ainda estava lá. Uma garota e um garoto já tinham entrado. Uma baixinha e um cara magro. O garoto do lado de fora - sim, eu tenho certeza de que era um garoto - já deveria estar gamado nela. A vovó estava abraçando a tia Pauline. Eu fui até o Jacob e sentei do lado dele. Ele fez uma piada inteligente e ironica sobre portugueses e eu não consegui segurar a risada. Senti olhos em mim e olhei novamente para a porta, ainda sorrindo. Mas meu sorriso morreu quando encontrei um par de olhos verdes fixos em mim.


	3. Chapter 02

**CAPÍTULO 2**

Eu não sou exatamente o tipo de garota que se sente desconfortável com olhares masculinos, porque garotos nunca olham para mim. E quando olham, eu consigo lidar bem com isso, porque eles nunca são bonitos, e só olham para mim na esperança de que eu me contente com eles porque também não sou bonita. Então eu apenas ignoro. Mas ali estava esse garoto, com os olhos mais verdes que eu já tinha visto, me olhando como se eu fosse um objeto. E não desgrudava os olhos de mim. Dizer que eu me senti desconfortável era pouco. E também estava confusa. Ele não poderia estar olhando para mim porque eu era bonita. Não é que eu não fosse bonita, ou tivesse uma auto-estima muito baixa - na verdade eu tenho, mas eu sei que fico bonita quando me arrumo, e eu estava arrumada - mas ninguém, nem de olhos vendados, olharia para mim daquele jeito quando se tem uma garota como Rosalie do lado, com o braço enroscado no seu! É, eles estavam de braços dados. Então provavelmente eles estavam apenas fazendo alguma piada sobre mim.

Retiro o que eu disse. A única pessoa que olharia para mim daquele jeito com Rosalie do lado era Charlie.

_Quem é Charlie?_, você pergunta. Bom, deixa eu te explicar. Você já percebeu que eu não sou o tipo de garota que já teve vários namorados e por quem os garotos se apaixonam - não, essa é a minha irmã. Então, para me consolar, eu me convenci de que era especial demais para garotos comuns, e que eu não queria um monte de namorados. Só um. E eu me casaria com ele. E ele seria perfeito para mim. Como todas essas músicas e histórias de amor. E a cena que eu pintei para você no capítulo anterior, algo relacionado à Beyoncé. Então, para tornar esse cara mais real, eu dei a ele o nome de Charlie. E escrevi algumas cartas para ele. E me convenci de que não namoraria ninguém, eu esperaria pelo Charlie. Mesmo que isso fosse só uma defesa contra os idiotas apaixonados pela minha irmã que resolviam que eu era uma boa segunda opção. Então, bem, Charlie salvava meus dias. Meu namorado imaginário. Eu sei, eu sei, sou muito patética. Mas Charlie olharia para mim daquele jeito. Mas aquele garoto não era o Charlie, e não podia olhar para mim daquele jeito.

- Eu vou terminar meu livro. - eu disse ao Jacob, me desculpando e me levantando.

Eu só queria ir embora. Eu sei que era uma atitude ridícula, mas eu não consegui me parar. Jacob colocou o braço ao meu redor e eu vi o garoto estreitar o olhar, e olhar de volta para minha irmã.

- Fica aqui, fala comigo. Não te vejo faz umas duas semanas e você só pensa em ler! - Jake reclamou.

Sorri sem graça para ele. Eu não podia ir embora. Minha desculpa furou. Eu precisava de um motivo mais concreto. Mas eu não tinha. Então quando Rosalie veio até mim com os dois garotos e a garota, eu só sorri e me encolhi mentalmente.

- Mostra a casa para eles, Queen B? - pediu minha irmã.

Eu gostaria muito se ela não me chamasse pelos apelidos ridículos que ela inventou. Pelo menos não na frente dos outros.

Eu não podia dizer não a ela, então eu levantei, puxei Jacob pela mão e disse:

- Claro, vamos.

A garota, o garoto magro e Jacob me seguiram. Mas quando o garoto estranho de olhos verdes veio junto com eles, minha irmã o puxou pela braço.

- Espera, tenho uma coisa para te mostrar! - ela disse.

Ele olhou para a garota e ela deu de ombros. Ele ficou lá. Quase não consegui esconder meu alívio por ele não ter ido conosco. A garota baixinha e o garoto magro eram, claramente, namorados. Eu mostrei a eles toda a casa. Pelo menos as partes que estavam decoradas e eram de trânsito livre para os convidados da festa.

- Eu sou a Bella, a propósito. - eu disse, quando paramos na varanda e nos sentamos nos bancos antigos.

- Achei que fosse Queen B. - disse alguém, surgindo do corredor.

Era o garoto estranho. Todos riram. Eu não.

- É, a minha irmã me dá vários apelidos. - expliquei, tentando não demonstrar desgosto à sua piadinha.

Ele deu um meio sorriso e passou a mão nos cabelos. Eu olhei para as luzes da festa da casa do vizinho.

- Bells, tenho que ir procurar o Embry. - despediu-se Jacob.

Ele saiu pelo mesmo corredor que o garoto estranho tinha entrado. Eu assisti enquanto ele ia embora.

- Seu namorado? - perguntou o garoto estranho.

- Não, só meu primo.

Ele assentiu com a cabeça, sentando ao meu lado no banco. Certo, era o único lugar disponível, já que os outros bancos ainda estavam molhados pela chuva. Mas eu me senti ainda mais desconfortável com ele tão perto.

- Onde está Rosalie? - perguntei a ele.

- Quem é essa? - ele respondeu, confuso.

- A garota loira que atendeu a porta, e te levou para te mostrar uma coisa. - explicou o garoto loiro.

- A loira de vermelho. - tentou a garota baixinha.

- A minha irmã. - acrescentei.

A garota baixinha sorriu.

- Eu não sei, eu me soltei dela e vim para cá. - ele disse.

- Você a deixou sozinha? - questionei indignada.

- Olha, ela já é bem grandinha, e está na própria casa. E depois, me desculpa se ela é sua irmã, mas ela estava dando encima de mim. - ele explicou, indiferente.

Olhei para a luz da casa vizinha outra vez. A garota baixinha começou a rir. Olhei para ela e ri também. Não aguentei, não quis segurar a risada. Os garotos riram também.

- Eu nem sei o nome de vocês. - eu disse.

- Alice. - disse a garota baixinha, sorrindo para mim.

- Jasper. - disse o cara magro, passando o braço ao redor da garota baixinha.

- E eu sou o Edward. - disse o cara estranho estendendo a mão para mim.

Olhei para ele, decidindo se estava nervosa, e por isso meu estômago agitado, ou se eu só estava animada porque descobri que eles podiam ser legais, e por isso estava ansiosa. Ele não esperou eu me decidir, tomou minha mão na sua e a beijou. Jasper, o cara magro, começou a rir e Alice também riu, zoando Edward. Eu me recostei no banco, livrando minhas mãos dos lábios de Edward e também rindo dele.

- Ninguém mais pode ser cavalheiro por aqui. - ele reclamou.

Alice riu ainda mais alto.

- Edward, você é uma comédia. - ela disse, balançando a cabeça.

Edward fez um gesto com as mãos, como se estivesse tirando um chapéu da cabeça, e depois uma reverência como se estivesse agradecendo a um público.

- Então, qual é a relação de vocês? - perguntei.

- Edward é meu irmão e Jasper é meu namorado. - disse Alice.

- E qual é a dessa festa? - perguntou Edward.

- Ah, é uma comemoração. Há uns duzentos anos a minha família veio para o Brasil de Portugal, e desde então, todos os anos, neste mesmo dia, nós damos uma festa para comemorar isso.

- Mas vocês comemoram com quem?

- Ah, é, essa parte. Só com a própria família, e amigos portugueses de familiares. É uma coisa idiota de "Orgulho Patriota".

- Sério? Uma tradição, que legal! - exclamou Alice.

- É, deixa de ser legal quando você tem que decorar a casa toda.

- Você decorou toda a casa? Uau! Você trabalha bem, está tudo tão lindo... - ela elogiou.

- Ah, obrigada.

- Espera, você disse que só portugueses participam... Nenhum de nós é português. Nem de perto. - falou Jasper.

- Ah, eu também não sou. Só tenho a porcaria do sobrenome. Na verdade é só uma festa sem sentido. E chata. Mas vocês foram convidados porque a minha avó gostou da doninha aí.

- Ah, a sua avó é uma fofa! - ela disse.

Sorri para ela. Um silêncio um pouco chato de instalou no lugar. Jasper segurou a mão de Alice. Senti os dedos de Edward brincarem no tecido de meu vestido espalhado pelo banco, e quando chegaram perto da minha perna, levantei de repente.

- Acho que temos que descer. Vai ter uma homenagem para a minha avó.

Segui pelo corredor e não parei para ver se eles estavam me seguindo. Alice me alcançou mais facilmente, e ficou do meu lado, enlaçando o braço ao meu, embora nossa diferença de altura fosse gritante. Edward e Jasper ficaram logo atrás de nós, e por causa do silêncio nos cômodos do segundo andar, dava para ouvi-los sussurrando um para o outro. Só não dava para entender o que eles sussurravam.

Minha mãe anunciou a homenagem à vovó no momento em que chegamos ao salão principal. Nós não conseguimos lugar para sentar, e não pareceu que eles quisessem sentar. Então nós nos encostamos na parede, bem no fundo do salão. As luzes se apagaram e o vídeo da vovó começou. A música preferida dela começou a tocar enquanto fotos de sua infância passavam pela tela. Ela foi envelhecendo conforme as fotos passavam, e algumas vezes a música era interrompida para um vídeo que gravavam da vovó quando ela estava grávida do papai, do tio Ben, do tio Márcio... E em algumas fotos eu aparecia como bebê no colo da vovó. E quando essas fotos apareceram todos fizeram "Own", e Edward me cutucou.

- É você?

- Sou. Com uns três anos. - eu disse a ele.

Depois da minha sessão com a vovó, as fotos de Rosalie começaram. E depois fotos dos outros netos. Vovó sorriu com todas. Alice estava sorri do também, abraçada a Jasper. E eu posso ter apenas imaginado, mas senti a mão de Edward muito próxima à minha na parede.

No final do vídeo, todos aplaudiram de pé. E eu não deixei por menos. Gritei alto "Linda!" para a vovó, e aplaudi o mais alto que consegui quando ela estava subindo ao palco. Claro que Alice, Edward e Jasper me ajudaram. E todos os outros convidados. A vovó fez um discurso lindo, e chorou no final. E eu tive que usar as costas das mãos para secar meu rosto. Eu quis abraçá-la, mas todos os outros convidados já tinham se juntado ao redor dela. Então eu chamei Alice e os garotos para subir outra vez.

Fomos parar na varanda. Todos sentamos no mesmo lugar, como se nunca tivéssemos saído.

- Mas me falem sobre vocês. - pedi.

- Os meninos têm uma banda com outro amigo deles, o Emmett, que é um cara super legal. - disse Alice.

- Uma banda? Sério? Que legal!

- É. O Jasper faz segunda voz, o Emmett é o vocalista principal, e Edward faz os raps. Mas o Edward também canta de vez em quando.

- E o Emmett, por que não veio? - perguntei.

- É que ele precisou ficar no interior por um tempo. Ah, todos somos do interior. Nos mudamos faz três semanas, porque o Edward conseguiu uma bolsa de estudos muito legal na (insira o nome da escola aqui).

- Vocês vão estudar na (insira o nome da escola aqui)? - perguntei animada.

Ei, nada de brigar comigo! Eu não gosto de revelar nome de lugares, então me perdoa se eu removi o nome da escola e deixei algo como "(insira o nome da escola aqui)", ok? Que tal se a gente chamasse a escola de "Escola Super Boa", que dá a sigla "ESB"? Ou melhor, e se chamarmos a escola de "Há Séculos a Melhor", que dá a sigla de HSM, que é a mesma coisa que High School Musical, e eu adoro High School Musical? Não? ESB é melhor? Sério? Tá bom, então é ESB. Vamos tentar de novo:

- E o Emmett, por que não veio? - perguntei.

- É que ele precisou ficar no interior por um tempo. Ah, todos somos do interior. Nos mudamos faz três semanas, porque o Edward conseguiu uma bolsa de estudos muito legal na ESB.

- Vocês vão estudar na ESB? - perguntei animada.

Alice riu.

- Quem me dera! Só o Edward vai, ele foi o único que conseguiu a bolsa. Jasper e eu só estamos aqui para apoiar ele. Nós vamos para a escola pública perto da esquina da sua avó.

- Ah, eu sei bem qual é. Lá é legal. Me disseram. - eu disse em tom misterioso.

Alice começou a rir alto, e Jasper deu uma risada mínima. Ela abriu a boca para falar algo, mas foi interrompida por Edward.

- Você estuda na ESB? - ele perguntou.

- Estudo! É, quase esqueci. Entrei lá no ano passado. Eu sou do comitê de boas vindas aos alunos novos, então pode me procurar por lá.

- Existe um Comitê de Boas Vindas aos alunos novos? - questionou Alice.

- Não! - exclamei. - Eu estava só brincando! Acho que nenhuma escola tem isso de verdade. Só aqueles alunos chatos que mostram o lugar. De qualquer forma, eu vou estar por lá, se você quiser ver um rosto conhecido. - eu disse a última frase a Edward, decidindo se queria ou não que ele me procurasse.

Eu resolvi ignorar o fato de que ele era realmente bonito, e que me deixava bastante desconfortável, e que eu tinha que reprimir coisas que nunca tinha me permitido sentir antes por alguém. Seria legal conhecer o aluno novo. Seria legal ser legal com o aluno novo. E ele era legal. E a irmã dele era legal. E o namorado da irmã dele era legal, mas quieto. Então eu decidi que sim, queria que ele me procurasse no dia seguinte na escola. E sim, eu adoraria ser amiga dele, e de Alice, e de Jasper.

- Vou lembrar disso. - ele disse sorrindo.

Rosalie surgiu na varanda, vindo pelo corredor.

- Bella, a Joyce está aí com aquelas duas. - ela anunciou, a voz bastante afetada.

Pedi licença para Alice e os garotos e desci as escadas correndo para ver Joyce. Joguei-me nos braços dela outra vez, e ela me abraçou.

- Nossa, eu tinha esquecido como você tinha ficado linda. - ela disse.

- Esqueceu-se da própria obra, mulher? Tá ficando velha!

Ela riu. Cumprimentei Laura e Mel.

- Estou tão feliz que vocês vieram!

- Um segredo: eu sempre quis saber o que acontece nas festas dos Swan - sussurrou Joyce.

Sorri para ela. Eu ia levá-las até a varanda, para conhecer Alice, Edward e Jasper, mas quando virei para trás eles estavam encostados na parede.

- A Rosalie disse para a gente descer. Garota adorável ela. - disse Alice, ironicamente, quando percebeu que eu estava olhando para eles.

- Ué, mas por quê? - perguntei.

Ela deu de ombros. Dei de ombros também.

- Essa aqui é a Joyce, aquela é a Mel e a outra é a Laura. Gente, esses são Edward, Jasper e Alice. - apresentei.

Todos se cumprimentaram, e eu percebi que Mel sorriu um pouco demais para Edward.

A festa durou até o nascer do Sol. O que foi mais ou menos seis horas da manhã. No salão principal várias pessoas ficaram bêbadas. Mel foi uma delas. Ela ficou bêbada e beijou Edward, depois de ter ficado encima dele a noite toda. Mas ele a parou imediatamente e a sentou em uma cadeira. Ela desmaiou em seguida. Foi engraçado, porque Edward deveria ser cinco anos mais novo que Mel, mas ela ficou louca por ele. Se Laura não tivesse um noivo, talvez ela também tivesse agido da mesma forma. Ou não. Laura parecia bem mais quieta e recatada do que Mel. Algo como Rosalie e eu; Rosalie enlouquecia, eu ficava quieta e cuidava dela.

- Mulheres que não sabem beber... - Edward comentou passando por mim quando eu olhei para Mel.

Eu não bebia. A vovó sempre dizia que tudo bem beber na festa do Orgulho Patriota, mas jamais ficar bêbada. "E com uma ice você nunca erra", ela dizia. Rosalie e eu concordamos que, se tivéssemos que beber, beberíamos apenas ice até os 18 anos. Ela tinha 15, e eu tinha 16, então sempre que eu olhava para ela, ela piscava para mim e estendia seu copo com ice. Três copos por toda a noite, nada mais que isso. Foi o que combinamos. Por isso eu tinha um copo com ice na mão quando Edward falou comigo. Ele olhou para meu copo. Eu apertei meus dedos ao redor do copo. Mas não tivemos problema nenhum.

Joyce ficou muito chateada quando Laura a chamou para ir embora, porque Mel estava desmaiada. A Joyce estava se divertindo conversando com o tio Carlos - solteiro, bonito, rico. Eu não sei se seria estranho se os dois namorassem. Ela pediu desculpas para a mamãe e para mim enquanto rebocava Mel para fora de casa.

- É por isso que não deixamos gente estranha vir para a festa. - disse a mamãe, quando estava fechando o portão.

Eu tive que concordar com ela, embora nem Alice, nem Edward e nem Jasper tivessem se comportado mal. Na verdade tinham se comportado direitinho. E não estavam bebendo nada além de refrigerante.

Alice elogiou meu quarto quando pediu para ir a um banheiro mais reservado e eu a levei para o meu banheiro. Nós conversamos bastante enquanto estávamos lá encima. Ela disse que estava cansada do barulho, e que Jasper precisava falar com Edward. Então subimos e conversamos. Descobri que éramos muito parecidas, gostávamos das mesmas coisas, e ela era muito mais legal do que eu achei que era.

Peguei o telefone dos três, e dei a eles o meu. Eles foram embora antes de a festa acabar definitivamente. E depois que acabou definitivamente, a casa estava uma bagunça. Mamãe estava feliz por ter finalizado outra comemoração, papai estava com um sorriso quase vitorioso no rosto, Rosalie parecia muito cansada, e eu estava com um sentimento ótimo dentro do peito. Algo que dizia que uma mudança boa estava chegando. E eu sentia que isso tinha tudo a ver com meus novos amigos.


End file.
